


Phantom (BVDN December 2017)

by musicofthespheres



Series: Bulma Vegeta Drabble Night [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BVDN, Bulma Vegeta Drabble night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: A series of drabbles based off prompts by vegebul community The Prince and The Heiress.





	Phantom (BVDN December 2017)

1\. **Real? Or Fantasy?**

She visited him every night. There was a soft glow to her, like she was moonlight and he was a man just trying to find his way in the darkness. She would beckon him, guide him out into the forbidden paths of the woods surrounding his cabin.

He would wake up every morning, breathless and cold on his doorstep. He would go about his day in a haze; it was as though someone were putting a veil over his memory.

But he always remembered. The touch of her lips, the softness of her skin, the ethereal blue of her hair…

He remembered. Whether she was a dream or not.

2\. **Masquerade**

Vegeta’s heart pounded. It wasn’t the wine, nor the mass of bodies clumping together, all donning bejeweled masks and blocking his way to the exit. It wasn’t the heat.

It was her.

He knew it was her.

Delicate satin gloves graced her forearms as she held her glass of champagne and a conversation. She flitted from table to table, her smile lighting the room like a celestial body. Her movements were so deliberate, so elegant, that Vegeta almost thought she wasn’t even touching the floor.

Maybe she wasn’t.

She turned toward him, eyes like sapphires through the mask. Her blue hair glittered under the crystal chandelier above her.

Vegeta shoved through the crowd, but it pressed around him and cut off his exit. By the time he got to where she last stood, she was gone. Only a pair of satin gloves remained in her place.

3\. **Angel**

She was an angel. That was the only explanation. She only lacked a halo, and wings, and--

She put her finger on his lips. “Shh,” she whispered. “Follow me.”

They ran down the paths that twisted and wound in the darkness; in daylight, Vegeta was familiar with every twist and turn.

But the nighttime was her domain, and with every soft breath she kept him solidly in her grasp.

And again he’d wake on his doorstep, the lingering memory of her lips upon his, the ephemeral promise of love dissipating like morning mist at midday.

But he’d throw his back into his work, and come night time, he’d be ready for his angel to take him away once more.

4\. **Remember Me**

“You remember.”

Her voice echoed in the clearing where they sat. She poured him another cup of tea; daylight shone through the canopy above to dapple the teapot and her hands.

“I do?” Vegeta asked.

“You must,” said she, “Because you never argue when I tell you to join me.” The sunlight warmed her face and she looked upward and sighed. “I’m afraid you will not remember this when you awaken. I cannot allow it.”

“Then do me a favour,” Vegeta asked, taking her hands in his and gripping them to his chest. “Remember me.”

5\. **The Mirror**

Vegeta ran his hands along the scar on his face. He swore it was not there yesterday, and yet to look at it this morning in the great mirror in his bedroom, he’d say it had been there for years.

The reflection of a woman standing in his doorway caught his eye, but when he turned, she was gone. The woman from his dreams?

Had she taken to haunting him during the daytime hours, as well?

When he turned back toward the mirror, he startled to find that she was standing at his shoulder. “Shh,” she said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He woke up in his bed hours later.

6\. **Inside My Mind**

The circles under Vegeta’s eyes darkened with every passing night. He gazed at his sallow reflection in the mirror and shook his head. Perhaps tonight he would drink himself into oblivion so that he wouldn’t have to live inside his head and to give himself the rare blessing of a dreamless night.

“Come with me,” the wind whispered as he trudged his way to the tavern. “Turn aside, turn aside…”

He did not heed its warnings.

As he entered, a blue-haired spectre watched from just behind the treeline. “I cannot save you now,” she whispered and shook her head sadly.

 

7\. **Infatuation**

Vegeta ran his fingers through her hair. “I don’t love you, you know.”

“Oh?” she asked, reaching up to pop another berry into his mouth. “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“You need to know my name to love me?”

He leaned over her and stared into her cerulean eyes. “Names are important.”

She blinked up at him and smiled sadly. “Not to me, they’re not.”

“It’s just infatuation,” Vegeta insisted. “But you know I’ll be waiting for you every night in my dreams.”

“What makes you think this is a dream?”

8\. **Darkest Desires**

Vegeta’s blade ran along the block of wood in a slow, rhythmic fashion. All the anger and frustration in the world was no match for the destructive power of a knife, nor the creative power of the carver who wielded it.

His heart pulled him toward the door, out to the woods. His mind took the journey through the winding forest trails, imagining her hand in his. He knew she’d always be there for him.  
As surely as the sun would rise with each dawn, she would be there to take him into another world, one he knew nothing about.  
Time turned differently there.

His knife continued its journey along the grain. No more games. She was to be his.

He clutched the stake and waited for darkness to fall.

9\. **Point of No Return**

Hours passed and she did not come for him. There was no moon that night, only darkness.

Darkness in the cabin after he extinguished the candlelight, darkness in the woods as the last hints of day bled from the skies, and darkness in his heart as he waited with growing impatience for her to reveal herself.

Vegeta illuminated his path with an old oil lantern. He gripped its worn handle in his left hand and carried the stake in his right. She had no right to take this night from him. The wood was dead, quiet.  
The only sound was that of his footsteps and their echoes against the trunks of ancient trees, rising up like a prison cell around him.

A gust of wind blew out the flame of his lantern, casting the world into abrupt shadow. And without realizing it, Vegeta stepped into a place he could not understand; he had crossed the point of no return.

  
10\. **Love Never Dies**

Vegeta walked ten steps in the darkness. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he stopped, tilting his head to listen. There was still no sound. He turned back and she was standing in front of him, blue light bathing the surrounding forest in an ethereal glow.

“You told me once you didn’t love me,” she said, gazing sadly down at the stake in his hand. “And now I can see that it was not true.”

Vegeta took two steps backward, shaking his head. “You’re not real. You’re not real, and you never were.”

She stepped forward to close the distance between them; she reached out, and the lantern fell from his hand as she pulled him close. “I am real. I am here.”

Vegeta watched, dumbfounded, as she placed his hand above her beating heart. The hand holding the stake trembled with his indecision.

He could end it all now. He could end it all, drive this stake through her heart just to see if she’d bleed.

Or he could finally give himself over to her forever.

He could fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

For as long as he lived and even beyond, his love for her would never die. His feelings would make their mark, leave an imprint on the mortal plane forever.

The light left his eyes as he collapsed to the ground.

As he faded away, he took her hand and joined her on the other side. Because just as he had been promised, love never dies.


End file.
